That Feeling
by Nae'ka
Summary: A series of one shots now, involving Pete and boylove. x3 Story 5: A cardboard box GaryPetey
1. That Feeling

just a random thought

* * *

**that feeling**

Peter looked up at his school. During the night, especially when it was stormy, it seemed to have a Gothic-glow of sorts. And that completely contradicted his mood. No matter how hard it rained, how hard the thunder seemed to clash, he still felt light-hearted and warm.

But that is the way a first kiss is supposed to make you feel, right? It is the 'fuzzy-feeling' when someone wraps their arms around your waist, smiles at you, and gently presses their lips to yours. It is the 'dizzy-feeling' as they hold you after, even as the rain falls, and thank you for putting them back together. It is the 'sinking-feeling' that you want more, as they slowly pull away.

Pete had only been trying to help his fellow students. And one of the biggest problems in Bullworth was Johnny Vincent. He had only meant to get him on his feet, so he could reign over the greasers, once again.

Apparently, karma was in Pete's favor. Who would have thought.

* * *


	2. The List

Title: The List

Rated: K

Authors note: I decided to make this a series of one shots involving Pete. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pete gazed agitatedly at the notebook in his hands. There were only eight girls that Jimmy could legally get his hands on in a ten mile radius. But Jimmy didn't stick just to just girls. Which, in Kowalski's case was a bad, as well as good, thing. But that left... how many people?

He wrote them down as neat as was possible on the bus, his face looking more disgusted as he went along.

'Preps: Pinky, Gord

Greasers: Lola, Vance

Jocks: Mandy, Kirby

Bullies:'

Peter paused for a second and continued.

'Bullies: Christie, Trent

Nerds: Beatrice, Cornelius

Non-cliquies: Angie, Eunice'

Pete cringed. Jimmy had no taste.

'Townies: Zoe, Duncan'

He tapped the pencil against his chin.

"Whatchya doin'?" Pete jumped and closed the notebook quickly. "... I saw my name on that... What the hell is it?"


	3. Just once

JUST ONCE!

Rated: K 

Summary: Oneshots. THIS CHAPTER IS GARYPETEY!

Authors note: This story was SLIGHTLY (lol) inspired by "The Asylum" By Paekia (sp?) Just the way she showed Gary all un-conscious and venerable... XD I loved it!

* * *

Peter smiled at the very sight. How is it that people, no matter how evil or horrid they were, always appeared peaceful, even i cute /i to him when they were asleep? Eyes always gently shut, eyebrows relaxed, lips open...

And Gary was no exception. In fact, he was the most beautiful creature Pete had ever seen! At least when he was asleep.

Gary slept on his back, with his head tilted to left, he observed. The sociopath looked so gentle in his sleep. Like he'd never hurt anyone, or anything. He looked almost... kind.

The smaller boy shifted on the edge of the bed. Gary was heavily medicated, and there was no way he would wake up in the next few hours. So it i would /i be okay to touch his face. Just once. Just a little.

Gary moved his head to the right and Pete jumped.

No! He could do this! He deserved it! He frowned and shook his head. At least once after all Gary had put him through. Once touch never hurt any one.

Pete stood up and started to walk out of the room when he heard a sob from the bed. Well, sob was the closest description he could think of. More like a quick release of air. He walked back.

"Gary?" He paused, "Are you awake?"

He received no answer. His hand reached out and touched Gary's forehead. No reaction. He traced the older boys scar and went down to his chin. No sign of awareness. He followed the crook of the neck down to the start of the chest.

He stopped. That was too far. Definitely too far.

Pete could feel his ears burn with intensity. Gary's lips looked so soft. And with that smirk...

That smirk that wasn't there a second ago...

Peter swallowed hard as Gary's face went in to a full grin.

Gary sat up in bed as the "femme-boy" ran out of the room in a panicked frenzy. Oh yes, getting the job as a janitor might just be good for more than revenge.

* * *

REVIEWS FUEL HALF DECENT CHAPTERS!!!!!!

x.x.Nae'Ka.x.x


	4. You're Gone

**Title: You're gone**

Summary: Petey is rethinking Gary's leaving. (Could be viewed as a friendship fic I guess, but as BL too. C: )

Rated: K

Authors note: This was written for dA, but since I haven't updated in a while, I'll post it here too. So yeah.

* * *

You're gone.

Well... You're gone, there is no denying that.

I no longer have a tormentor; poking me, teasing me, telling me what a loser I am.

I no longer have to think of all the lame come-backs, the feeble attempts to make you stop.

I no longer have to live through your mean stares, kicks or punches.

I no longer have to pretend that you are my friend, just so I can have one.

I no longer have to make you take your meds to keep you above water, or do your homework so you won't fail.

I no longer have to convince classmates that I actually _don't_ like-like you.

Nope, you are gone.

And now I can sit in my room alone. With no tormentor, no insultor, no abuser, no fake-friend, no person to take care of, no person to "not like".

So why do I wish you were still here?

* * *

Poor lil' Petey. Next he is going to be with Gord, as was requested. XD 


	5. A Cardboard Box

**That Feeling**

Story: A cardboard box

Rated: K

Summary: Gary is there. Outside his door. At least... _he was a minute ago._

* * *

Petey pulled the curtain back an inch and looked out to his front door.

And he was gone.

The scar-faced boy had been standing there just a second ago. Actually, that was the only way he recognized Gary. The scar. His hair had grown over the year he was gone, and he was wearing a full blue-working suit, right at the end of Pete's driveway. That's when he ran in the house and slammed the door. He wanted nothing to do with Gary Smith and his insane self.

Pete had heard footsteps to his door, but now he was gone. So the small boy quickly opened his door a crack and looked around, to find... no one.

But he _did _find a box. A box that most likely contained some horror of hell...

And he shouldn't open it.

Pete closed the door and walked to the living room, where he promptly turned and went back to open the door. He just stared at the brown, innocent looking box. He wasn't going to open it. He promised himself that.

But he certainly couldn't leave it on on the porch, in which his father might open it up and have the horrors of the box bestowed on him. That wouldn't be good.

Petey picked up the box with caution and brought it into the living room with him.

He set it on the coffee table and frowned. He promised himself that he wouldn't open it. Promised.

He put his hand on the top, it fit exactly. He lifted his hand slightly and ran a finger over the top of it. His frown increased.

He just had to take the top off.

He put his thumb on the very edge of the box and lifted it up half a centimeter. No spiders came out. No acid, no bomb. He lifted the cover off entirely and set it on the glass table, next to the box.

As he looked into the box, his heart sunk. It was a sketchpad. _His_ sketchpad. Gary had taken it one day during freshman year. Petey was positive that he had burned it and flushed the ashes down the nasty dorm toilet.

But it was in perfect condition.

Peter picked up the book and a piece of paper fell to the ground. He picked it up.

_"I know I took this without asking.  
But I just want you to know,  
that it got me through some tough times.  
Thanks."_

Haha, this is another story I had forgotten about. LOL.

I am working on a GordPetey one as well right now.

* * *


End file.
